Clockwork
Clockwork is the ghost who is the master of time. He sees and knows all events that may or may not come to pass. History Clockwork resides in his lair, a giant clock-filled citadel that takes on the shape of a giant clock tower. He and his section of the Ghost Zone are immune to alternate time paths or paradoxes, as he occasionally gets visitors from alternate timelines. The Ultimate Enemy He first appears in "The Ultimate Enemy." The Observants command him to destroy Danny Phantom to prevent the existence of Danny's evil future self, but Clockwork has other plans. Clockwork sends Box Lunch and Skulktech 9.9, ghosts from the future, to battle with the present Danny Phantom, which leads to Danny, Sam, and Tucker finding Clockwork's lair. There they meet Clockwork, and Clockwork reveals his mission, but Danny doesn't want to be destroyed and attempts to fight Clockwork. Clockwork, using his time powers, handily defeats Danny. Tucker uses Clockwork's time medallions to give them a slight advantage, but Clockwork still proves to be too strong and they end up escaping through a portal into the future. After the series of events culminating in Danny battling Dark Danny, Danny traps his evil future self in the Fenton Thermos, but he is too late to save his friends and family from the Nasty Burger explosion. Just then, Clockwork intervenes, freezing time and saving Danny's friends and family, and revealing he knew these events would happen. He gives Danny a second chance at changing his life so that the horrible future the boy saw would never happen, returning Danny to just before everything went wrong and taking the thermos with Dark Danny in it with him to his timeless lair. Masters of All Time He makes his second appearance in "Masters of All Time." Danny turns to Clockwork for help when Vlad infects Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne. He at first advises Danny not to try and change the past, but eventually agrees to let Danny try, if only to teach him a lesson. When Danny realizes his mistake and returns to Clockwork to send him back in time again, Clockwork refuses, only agreeing to reset time to before Danny interfered. However, during the reset, he had conveniently showed Danny what he needed to do to cure the ecto-acne, which was what he wanted all along. After Danny leaves, Clockwork smiles, hinting that he planned this whole thing as well. Phantom Planet He is a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He carries a time staff, which he uses often. Due to his time-based nature, his ghost body constantly switches between a child form to an adult form to an old form. Personality As the master of time, Clockwork is a logical ghost who speaks calmly, even under dire situations. Being the Master of Time, Clockwork takes a rather neutral role overall to the Danny Phantom world, though Danny sees him as more of an ally. His true motives and plans are a mystery due to his unpredictable nature; yet in the end, Clockwork merely means well in his goals and makes sure time flows along a direction that benefits all, even if the Observants disagree with him. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: Standard ghost power. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Flight: Standard ghost power. * Age shifting (passive): Clockwork's appearance constantly alters form. He turns from a child to an adult to an elderly man, before the cycle repeats itself. Since this ability does not provide any benefits or consequences to Clockwork, it is considered passive in nature. * Chronokinesis: As the ghost of time, Clockwork can manipulate time itself. He can make time speed up, slow down, stop, or reverse. He can apply this effect to all of time and space at once or to a localized area. ** Time Portal Creation: He can create portals that allow others to travel through time. ** Omniscience: Clockwork knows everything that has ever happened and everything that could happen in any possible future. * Clairvoyance: He is able to manipulate the screens in his realm and decide what they show, with thought. * Immortality: Though Clockwork is constantly switching between his child, adult, and elder form, he does not age. * Supernatural strength: He is strong enough to cut a giant cog in half with one swing of his scythe. * Ghost Portal Creation: He can create portals between the human world and the Ghost Zone through the use of his screens. * Teleportation: Clockwork can teleport to anywhere in time and/or space at will. This manifests as a clock hand appearing and sweeping in a circular motion, creating a portal which envelops him and then disappears. * Telekinesis: He can move people and objects with his thoughts. He used this power to save Danny's family and friends from the Nasty Burger explosion. * Summoning: Clockwork can summon soldiers from past and future time periods to aid him. These minions appear similar to Clockwork himself but are dressed in the human clothing of the time periods they are from. It was not made clear whether these were alternate versions of Clockwork from past and future eras, duplicates of Clockwork from the present, or simply minions that Clockwork summoned. Equipment * Staff: Clockwork uses his staff as a focus for his time powers. This staff has controls on it that allow Clockwork to control time. * Time medallions: Anyone who wears Clockwork's time medallions is unaffected by changes in time. Clockwork gives these to the ghosts he sends through time so that they stay in their destination time period rather than immediately being sent back to their own time period. Trivia * Clockwork's constantly changing appearance was an idea from artist Ben Balistreri. * Clockwork's name is the term for the inner workings of a mechanical clock. This is appropriate, as he is the ghost of time and his lair resembles a clock tower. * His design, especially in his old form, resembles Father Time, a commonly-used personification of time who appears as an old man with a long beard wearing a long hood and holding a staff or scythe. * It is implied that he has met with Dark Danny at least once before the events of "The Ultimate Enemy," as Dan recognized Clockwork's medallion on sight and mentioned that he was "meddling again." * In the official German dubbing, Clockwork is named Zeitgeist. In German, Zeit means "time" and geist can mean "spirit," "ghost," or "soul." Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters